Death Begins a Journey
by DarkWolfAssassin
Summary: What happens when your entire tribe is killed, and you have one person left in the world. For Blade the Ralts, that was the question, but now, two humans may be the answer. One-Shot. Somewhat of a prequel to my current Pokemon arc. Look for it!


Author's Note: This is sort of a Prequel to the story I am going to type up soon.

UPDATE: Wow, I look at my writing now and this from only a few months back and I have to say. This seems much more . . . deep, than my main story. I came back to this to edit it. Still, I can't tell if I got better, or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did it would be a bit more mature.

"Speech" = Human speech

-_Speech_- = telepathy

'Speech' = thoughts

* * *

Run.

That's the one, single thought going through my mind. Well, that and to protect my best friend.

We were running in the dark forest, from the ghosts that killed our tribe, and my parents.

That Duskull, when it killed my parents, I felt . . . regret? Guilt? Were they _its_ feelings, or were they _min_e?

Were they mine? Maybe, it was the guilt and regret of seeing my mother and father's heads being blown off my shadow balls, and not being able to help them.

It's possible.

I finally feel my fatigue setting in and stop for a rest. Odd, when did it start raining?

I look to my right and see . . . something that always caused my heart to ache. She's crying . . .

I continue to look at her, green hair soaked and twin gems glistening in the rain . . . and tear stains on her cheeks.

I manage to turn away from her and observe our surroundings, and see a small cave. 'It will have to do, better than being out here I suppose.' I turn back to her.

"Come . . . over here, there is shelter from this rain." I say. I grab her hand and felt my cheeks get slightly warmer.

As I walk her over I feel no resistance from her, whether this is because she trusts me or because she is exhausted I have no idea.

We walk into the small cave and I let go of her hand. She walks to a wall and sits down, pulling her knees to her head and wrapping her arms around them, continuing to cry.

I had to help; it hurt to see her like this. So, I walk over and sat down next to her pulling her into a one armed hug. She immediately hugged me with full force and cried even harder into my chest.

I sighed. "Please Guardian, don't cry. I cannot bear to see you hurt." I say as I rub her back in an effort to comfort her.

She looks up at me and, finally, speaks. "But . . . B-Blade our tribe is . . . g-gone. They're all _**dead**_." She cried "All our friends . . . they're gone. H-how are you so . . . calm?"

I froze when she asked that. I had no idea, I saw my parents killed, why am I not crying?

After listening to her sob for a couple minutes, and looking upon her tear stained face. The pain that those two things caused gave me my answer.

"I am calm so I can protect you, keep you safe." I say still holding her looking into her eyes. "Now please, go to sleep. When the rain stops we move on."

She looks at me for a moment, closes her eyes, and _smiles_. She lays her head on my chest and silently says "Thank you" before sleep overtakes her. I smile as well, and hold her closer. Closing my eyes I too find the pull of sleep irresistible and give in to its pull.

-(ooo)-

I awake to see the sleeping form of Guardian . . . in my arms. I blush, and feel the emotion that I know is love. As a Ralts I have to be able to tell one emotion from another, so we are taught at a young age. Instead of freaking out like most 'mons that find out they love their best friend I smile.

'Now I have even more of a drive and a better reason to protect her' I think to myself.

After watching her sleep for a bit she woke up. When she saw the position we were in she blushed. I laughed.

"Someone's blushing." I said teasingly.

Her eyes widen as she looks up at me and the grin on my face, and moves away, eyes darting around. I just chuckle.

"So, sleep well Guardian? For myself, well I have to say my back wants to kill me." I say, and she laughs. It sounded angelic for once.

"Yes, very well Blade, thank you." She says.

"Good now stay here; I will get us some breakfast." I say to her and walk out of the cave. I feel some emotions from her, worry, happiness, hope . . . longing.

After I return with some Oran Berries we had a quick meal and ventured out into the forest, hand in hand. My guess is she was nervous and needed a safety net, which I was more than happy to provide.

However, after a few minutes we heard a scream coming from one of the human trails. I look at Guardian and she looks at me and nod. I nod as well and we took off running towards the scream, quickly finding its source.

We saw a male human and female human, cornered, by a Mightyena. Curse my luck.

Despite the type disadvantage we had Guardian and I both charged and tackled the Mightyena to the ground. We take up defensive positions between the humans and the Mightyena.

It gets up with ease and growls at us. "Why are you protecting those two humans?" It said in a feminine voice . . . for a wolf.

I ask her "Why are you attacking them? Answer my question and I will answer yours." She smirks.

"My pups need meat and those two humans look perfect."

"Well I understand your reason; however we are compelled to help. These two are in no way malicious and need not die." Unfortunately, as I finish she very quickly forms a shadow ball and fires it. It explodes between me and Guardian, and I hit the ground, _hard._

I get up quickly only to see Guardian get slashed across the chest with a Shadow Claw leaving three gashes on her chest. The Mightyena then bites her left arm hard, probably- no _definitely _breaking it. The last thing that happens is Guardian being thrown into a tree.

I went to move but felt a stinging pain in my right leg. I look to see a deep wound bleeding heavily. I did my best to ignore it, stood and showed why I am known as 'Blade'.

I clenched my hands into fists, and out of the outward side of my arms, just below my wrists, came two shining blades. They were each the length of my forearm.

I then ran as fast as I could at the Mightyena, my leg slowing me down, yet not by much due to me being very pissed. She charged at me, confident in her skill most likely, and swiped. I dodged this and went for the kill.

I shoved my left blade into her chest and the other cut her neck open, showering me in blood. She went limp and I threw her off, and backed away, and finally, collapsing. As my vision darkened I reached out to the male's mind.

-_Help her, save the other Ralts if you must choose. Leave me if need be._-

In my own thoughts I decide to say a few words. 'If she dies, I have nothing left, if I die I hope she lives on and forgives the fact that I failed to protect her. If this is my final thought, then I say this: Guardian, I love you. I love you Guardian and it took our tribes death for me to see. I hope you can forgive me for not keeping you safe. I will always remember your smiling face.' I then blacked out.

-(ooo)-

I awoke after and unknown amount of time, and felt a stinging, throbbing pain in my right leg, and a dull throbbing in my head. 'How did I get here?' I ask myself. Then, it all came back to me, the tribe, the storm, the humans, the Mightyena . . . Guardian.

I snap my eyes open only to find a blinding white light. Once my eyes adjusted to this light I quickly looked around. I sighed in relief when I saw Guardian, wrapped in white cloth that had stained red, and to see her chest rise and fall slowly.

I tried to sit up but my muscles ached and screamed in protest, I groan loudly from the pain. After a moment, a human female with odd clothing, pink hair with loops near the back, and a hat with a symbol found on a Plusle's cheek. She looked at me in worry and gently pushed me back.

"No, don't move, you're still too hurt and exhausted to move dear." I hear this and look at her in wonder. Then I probe her mind.

'Ok so what I'm on is a bed it's different from the tribes. Her name is Joy and I'm in a Pokemon Center. Hmm, okay that's all I need to know without asking.' So I speak to her mind.

-_Please let me up. I must know If Guardian is truly okay_.- I ask with urgency.

She looked around and asked "Who said that?"

-_I did, the Ralts in front of you.-_

"Are you using-" she started but I interrupted her.

-_Yes, telepathy. Now I must know, is the other Ralts okay?_- I asked, worried for her.

"Oh, yes, she'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood and needs to rest for now." She said

-_Oh, good . . . how did I get here?_-

"A teenage boy and girl brought the two of you here; they pushed a lot of trainers out of their way to get you help. It must be nice having such caring trainers." She said smiling.

I, however, frowned at her statement.

-_I am not tame. I merely saved them from a Mightyena and was hurt in the process._-

She stared at me for a moment, nodded, and left after checking over Guardian.

Several minutes later, the humans Guardian and I saved walked in the room with relief on their faces. They walked to me and the male started talking.

"Hey, I'm Mike, and this standing next to me is Cassidy. We wanna thank you for saving us by killing that Mightyena."

-_Honestly, it's not a big deal. You needed help and we were near._-

Cassidy then spoke. "Telepathy, cool, hey about those blades in your arms, uhhh, how do you have them?"

-_It's a mutation as you humans call it. It is – _was _a sign of strength in my tribe. _- I tell them with sadness in my mind.

"Wait, was?" Mike asked "What happened to 'em?"

I sighed –_We were attacked by a roaming Ghost-type clan. Everyone but Guardian and I were killed. I have made a vow to protect her and it is a vow I _**will **_keep._-

To that Mike looked as though he was in thought. After a moment he spoke.

"What's your name?" He asked

-_My name is Blade._- I reply.

"Well Blade, why not become my starter Pokemon and have Guardian be Cassidy's? We're going to be traveling together, so you can keep your vow, and by battling others you can get stronger and continue to protect her."

I ponder the possibilities this may bring. 'Yes, I would get stronger and we would be traveling. However, there's just one thing.'

-_Would this involve killing others?_- I ask.

"Uhh no. Truth be told, we may not want to tell others about these blades in your arms. Certain people may want to hurt you, others will fear you, and some may want to . . . experiment with you." He said with concern in his voice.

I knew from his mind the aspects of being a trainer, and it seemed better than being in the wild.

-_I accept, and I'm sure Guardian will too._- I told them. They smiled, but then there was another voice.

-_Of course I'll accept, why wouldn't I?_- the feminine voice said.

I look over to Guardian's bed and see her sitting up with a smile on her face. Without knowing, I teleport onto her bed and give her a big hug, simply happy she's okay.

I felt embarrassment from her however I just kept hugging her. Then, in pokespeech, I spoke to her.

"Thank Arceus you're okay Guardian, I was worried about you and that I failed you and-" I was interrupted by her placing her hand on my lips.

"Shh, Blade, it's okay. Yes, I almost died, but there was nothing you could do. Now please, just relax. Okay?" As she says this, I feel overwhelming joy and simply say "Thank you." to her.

"Oh, and Blade?" she asks.

"Yes, Guardian?" As soon as I finish she grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a kiss, and I was too surprised to do anything. When she pulled back she definitely saw my blush and giggled.

"I love you too Blade, I heard those mental 'last words' you know." She said, and I simply smiled and kissed her cheek.

"HA called it! You now owe me ten dollars Cass." Mike said "Seriously, when the Mightyena threw her to a tree, did you _not_ see how pissed Blade got? Just from that I knew they were in love." Cassidy got out a piece of paper and handed it to Mike.

"Man, I never win these bets." She pouted.

I smile –_This is going to be very interesting, wouldn't you say Guardian?_-

She giggles –_Yes, interesting indeed._-

From there, my journeys with Mike began, and as I thought, they were interesting, to say the least.

* * *

DWA: Oh lord finally, between my lack of a proper attention span, school, and Xbox, it took me forever to get this done. So here it is, now please R&R and only CONSTRUCTIVE flames are allowed. Look for my next story The Arceus Assassin. Note that the first chapter will be somewhat short. Anyways, I gotta run enjoy every one. Bye!


End file.
